Surprise Gargantuar
225px |strength = 5 |health = 6 |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Sneaky |tribe = Gargantuar Party Zombie |flavor text = Surprise! It's a brains-eating monster at your party! |trait = Gravestone |ability = When revealed: Move this Zombie.}} Surprise Gargantuar is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play and has 5 /6 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability moves him onto a selected lane when he is revealed. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Gargantuar Party Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability: When revealed:' Move this Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Surprise! It's a brains-eating monster at your party! Update history Update 1.2.11 * |6 }} * |5 }} * Update ???? *Tribe order change: Party Gargantuar → Gargantuar Party Update 1.4.14 *Attack animation change: Now attacks with his pole rather than blowing his party horn. *Ability animation change: His previous attack animation is now his ability animation. Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Rare Strategies With Like all Gargantuars, Surprise Gargantuar is a very powerful zombie. But the value comes with his ability to switch lanes. He can be moved so the opponent cannot easily predict the zombie hero's play, allowing him All Sneaky heroes can give him a small initial boost with Headstone Carver thanks to his Gravestone trait. Or, they can use Cursed Gargolith to reactivate Surprise Gargantuar's ability and refresh his health every turn, though this restricts their play options on Suprise Gargantuar. Neptuna has plenty of synergy cards to use with Surprise Gargantuar. The first example is Frenzy cards like Possessed and Going Viral, allowing him to plow through weak plants and then hit her opponent. The second is In-Crypted, which has the same effect as Cursed Gargolith, only much cheaper and one-time only. And finally, she has access to Gargologist, who reduces the cost of Surprise Gargantuar by 2 and can allow him to be played on turn 3. and Impfinity have Frenzy cards and In-Crypted respectively too, but that's pretty much it. and Huge-Gigantacus, however, can use a different strategy with Wizard Gargantuar, guaranteeing at least 5 unblockable damage assuming Surprise Gargantuar moves onto an empty lane. They can also make him to bonus attacks to take out annoying plants. Against Just like any Gravestone zombie, the best way to counter this zombie is to play , Spyris, and Blockbuster. A smarty hero can use Grave Mistake instead to bounce him. Either way, it may be a good idea to fill the lanes with plants if your opponent tries to target you, or use Team-Up plants to protect any powerful plants that your opponent may target instead. Gallery Trivia *His right arm was not animated correctly, making his right arm detached from his right hand. This could be seen multiple times in-game, like when he was about to switch lanes. This was later patched. *Ironically, despite his description, gargantuars are never seen eating Brains, save for The Smash. *He is one of the two fighters in the game to have received a major change to their attacking animation, the other being Seedling. *There was a glitch that occurred when Surprise Gargantuar was made by Gargantuars' Feast, the message asking the player to choose a lane for Surprise Gargantuar to move to would appear even if he cannot move at all. The game would softlock in thic case. **This has since been fixed. Category:Gravestone cards Category:Zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Party cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies